


Hobbies- Baby Wolf

by Dagger_Kinzoku



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Kinzoku/pseuds/Dagger_Kinzoku
Summary: A collage of fics for the BIKM bingo card, this is a collaboration with two other authors.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: BIKM Bingo





	Hobbies- Baby Wolf

Jaskier is confused as to why the youngest wolf is clinging and crying on him but he doesn't ask, he rubs small circles on Lambert's back until his sobs turn into sniffles. The wolf picks his head up from Jaskier's shoulder and rubs his arm over his face to clear it of tears and snot before trying to explain what happened. 

"Mean lady made head weird." Is the best Jaskier can get out of him and he nods and asks Lamb if he wants to hear a song in hopes that he can distract the witcher from worrying about anything. 

Jaskier starts playing and halfway through, Lambert's thumb ends up in his mouth and he's starting to get tired from crying. After all, crying will tire out any kiddo regardless of physical age.

Jaskier decides he has to find either another wolf or the sorceress who cursed Lambert. He asks around town if there are any local sorceresses. A tavern owner tells him there's one on the outskirts of the village but she's prone to cursing people for small things. The bard takes his chance, he doesn't want his friend to be stuck like this even if it is sweet how kind he is like this. 

He travels to the witch's house with Lambert in tow, the witcher holding onto the bard's hand with his other thumb in his mouth again. She refuses to turn him back to normal no matter the price and with this new information, Lambert tears up and tries to hide behind Jaskier to hide his tears even though he's still a fair bit taller than the bard.

They leave and start out trying to find other witches who may be able to help, alas no one is willing to help and it's almost winter already. Jaskier starts traveling north with his regressed companion and they stop at Ard Carraigh. Jaskier hopes one of the other wolves will travel through here soon and they'll be able to take Lambert to Kaer Morhen and have Yennefer fix his curse. 

Two days of staying in an inn and there's news of a new witcher in town. Jaskier hopes it's a wolf and while playing, Eskel walks into the tavern and scans the room before his eyes land on Lambert and Jaskier. The bard quickly finishes up his last song and walks over to the table with Eskel and Lambert, quickly explaining what happened and why he's here with the youngest wolf. 

Eskel nods and tells him he'll see what he can do once they get up to the keep and that Jaskier is welcome to come, he of course agrees and they reach the keep a week and a half later, slowed down because they had to rest more often as Lambert got tired faster than both of them. 

Geralt is already at the keep and calls Yennefer to help them, she arrives and lifts the curse but not before telling Lambert to not mess with any more witches. He nods and agrees and thanks Jaskier for helping him for this long. 

A few weeks into winter, Lambert starts becoming irritable and tries to pick fights with everyone. However, every time Jaskier enters a room his eyes go towards the bard and he can't help staring at him with wide eyes, longing to be hugged and rocked and hold his hand again. That night once he realizes what he wants, he sneaks into Jaskier's room at night and finds him scribbling in his notebook, writing new lyrics for a song. 

Jaskier looks up as he hears the door open and smiles at the witcher and asks him to sit down on the bed. He obeys and Jaskier closes his notebook to turn and face him, he gets up and rummages through his bag before he pulls out a tiny stuffed wolf that he bought before they came up to Kaer Morhen, he hands it to Lambert and asks him if he would like to try age regression freely instead of forced this time. 

Lambert hesitates for a moment before nodding and holding the little wolf close. Jaskier smiles and pets Lambert on the head, happy, but knows he needs to be careful about how he proceeds so as to not scare him off. 

He sits down on the bed beside Lambert and the witcher lays his head in his lap, something he used to do when he was cursed to tell Jaskier to play with his hair. That winter, Lambert doesn’t pick fights with his fellow wolves just for fun and tempers are low even after months of being stuck in the keep. 

Lambert allows himself to regress almost every night and cuddles up to Jaskier whenever he feels little. Jaskier is happy to play for him and make new stuffies, occasionally needing to ask one of the other wolves or Yennefer for scraps of fabric. By the end of winter, Lambert now has three little wolf stuffies representing Vesemir, Geralt, and Eskel and a little lamb stuffie to represent Jaskier. 

Each winter Jaskier spends at the keep, Lambert relaxes more and is much less stressed when he arrives each winter with the knowledge that the bard will be there to care for him and keep him safe in the only place he calls home.


End file.
